familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1814
Year 1814 (MDCCCXIV) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1814 January - March * January 14 - Denmark cedes Norway to Sweden in exchange for west Pomerania, as part of the Treaty of Kiel. * January 29 - French army of Emperor Napoleon I wins the Battle of Brienne. * January 31 - Gervasio Antonio de Posadas becomes Supreme Director of Argentina. * February - Congress of Chatillon - see George Hamilton Gordon. * February 11 - Norway's independence is proclaimed, marking the ultimate end of the Kalmar Union. * February 12 - a fire destroys the Custom House in London. * February 14 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Vauchamps. * February 18 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Montereau. * February 21 - Great Stock Exchange Fraud of 1814. * March 7 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Craonne. * March 9 - the USS Enterprise reaches Wilmington, North Carolina, returning from the Caribbean. * March 10 - Napoleon is defeated at the Battle of Laon in France. * March 12 - Louis-Antoine enters Bordeaux, marking the restoration of the Bourbon dynasty. * March 27 - War of 1812: In northern Alabama, United States forces under General Andrew Jackson defeat the Creek at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend. * March 30 - Napoleonic Wars: Sixth Coalition forces march into Paris. * March 31 - Anti-Napoleonic troops occupy Paris. : The USS Enterprise schooner returns from the Caribbean.]] April - June * April 6 - Emperor Napoleon abdicates. Louis XVIII becomes King of France. * April 10 - the Duke of Wellington wins the Battle of Toulouse. * April 12 - Royal Norwegian Navy re-established. * May 3 - Duke of Provence, future Louis XVIII of France returns to Paris. * May 5 - British-American War (War of 1812): The British attack Fort Ontario at Oswego. * May 17 - The Constitution of Norway is signed and the Danish Crown Prince Christian Frederik is elected King of Norway by the Norwegian Constituent Assembly. * May 17 - Occupation of Monaco changes from French to Austrian hands. * May 30 - The First Treaty of Paris is signed returning France's borders to their 1792 extent. Napoleon I of France is exiled to Elba on the same day. July - September * July 5 - War of 1812: Battle of Chippewa - American Major General Jacob Brown defeats British General Phineas Riall at Chippewa. * July 24 - War of 1812: General Phineas Riall advances toward Niagara Falls to halt Jacob Brown's American invaders. * July 25 - War of 1812: Battle of Lundy's Lane - Reinforcements arrive near Niagara Falls for General Riall's British and Canadian force, and bloody, all-night battle with Jacob Brown's Americans commences at 18.00; Americans retreat to Fort Erie. * August 7 - Pope Pius VII reestablish the Society of Jesus (Jesuits) all over the world, after having approved their survival and existence in Russia. * August 12 - In England, the last hanging under the Black Act - William Potter for cutting down an orchard - even the judge petitioned for reprieve. * August 13 - signing of the Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1814. * August 24 - During the War of 1812, British troops occupy Washington, setting numerous buildings on fire, including the Capitol. * August 28 - Alexandria offers surrender to the British fleet without a fight. * September 11 – War of 1812: the Battle of Lake Champlain took place. * September 13 – War of 1812: the bombardment of Fort McHenry at Baltimore. : Bombardment of Fort McHenry.]] October - December * October - A large vat full of porter owned by Meux's Brewery bursts, demolishing houses and killing eight people. * November 7 – War of 1812: Andrew Jackson seizes Pensacola, Florida. * December 15 – Hartford Convention convened. * December 24 – War of 1812: Treaty of Ghent was signed. Undated * Missionaries attempt to write down the Maori language. * George Stephenson designs his first locomotive Blücher. * Sir Walter Scott writes Waverley. * Guyana transferred from Netherlands to Britain; it is renamed "British Guiana". Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815)-Peninsular War/Sixth Coalition * War of 1812 (1812-1815) Births January - June *January 1 - Hong Xiuquan, Chinese rebel (d. 1864) *January 27 - Eugène Viollet-le-Duc, French architect (d. 1879) *February 18 - Samuel Fenton Cary, American politician and temperance activist (d. 1900) *March 9 - Taras Shevchenko, Ukrainian poet, nationalist, and founder of the Ukrainian language (d. 1861) *April 3 - Lorenzo Snow, fifth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1901) *April 21 - Angela Georgina Burdett-Coutts, English philanthropist (d. 1906) *May 12 - Adolf von Henselt, German composer *May 30 - Mikhail Bakunin, Russian anarchist (d. 1876) July - December *August 8 - Esther Morris, American suffragist and judge (d. 1902) *August 10 - Henri Nestlé, German-born Swiss chocolate magnate (d. 1890) *August 13 - Anders Jonas Ångström, Swedish physicist (d. 1874) *August 23 - James Roosevelt Bayley, first Bishop of Newark, New Jersey, and the eighth Archbishop of Baltimore (d. 1877) *August 28 - Sheridan le Fanu, Irish writer (d. 1873) *September 2 - Ernst Curtius, German archaeologist and historian (d. 1896) *September 8 - Charles-Étienne Brasseur de Bourbourg, French writer and historian (d. 1874) *October 4 - Jean-François Millet, French painter (d. 1875) *October 15 - Mikhail Lermontov, Russian writer (d. 1841) *November 6 - Adolphe Sax, Belgian instrument maker and inventor (d. 1894) *November 22 - Serranus Clinton Hastings, American politician (d. 1893) *''date unknown'' - Táhirih, Persian Bahá'í heroine : See also 1814 births. Deaths January - June *January 27 - Philip Astley, English circus promoter (b. 1742) *March 28 - Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, French inventor (b. 1738) *April 1 - Joseph de Ferraris, Austrian cartographer of the Austrian Netherlands (b. 1726) *April 12 - Charles Burney, English music historian (b. 1726) *May 29 - Josephine de Beauharnais, Empress of France (b. 1763) July - December *July 12 - William Howe, British general *July 19 - Captain Matthew Flinders, English explorer of the coasts of Australia (b. 1774) *August 21 - Antonio Carnicero, Spanish painter (b. 1748) *August 21 - Benjamin Thompson, American physicist and inventor (b. 1753) *August 31 - Arthur Phillip, British admiral and first governor of New South Wales (b. 1738) *September 8 - Marie Caroline of Austria, queen of Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies, and de facto ruler (b. 1752) *October 19 - Mercy Otis Warren, American playwright (b. 1728) *November 23 - Elbridge Gerry, Vice President of the United States of America (b. 1744) *December 2 - Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade, French writer (b. 1740) *December 13 - Charles Joseph, Austrian field marshal (b. 1735) *December 19 - Joseph Bramah, Inventor of the hydrolic press (b. 1748) : See also 1814 deaths.